1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a switchgear cabinet for housing current converter devices, wherein the current converter devices can be replaced quickly and easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current converter devices, such as, for example, inverters, rectifiers or converters, are generally mounted in a switchgear cabinet. In this case, the DC voltage potential connection elements, which carry a DC voltage which is inverted, for example, into an AC voltage by the current converter devices, often have to be electrically conductively connected to one another in the switchgear cabinet. The current converter devices are often electrically conductively connected to a common intermediate circuit capacitor by means of their DC voltage potential connection elements.
When a fault occurs in one of the current converter devices of the switchgear cabinet, it is then necessary to replace the faulty current converter device of the switchgear cabinet in question. The aim here is to provide a switchgear cabinet in which the replacement process may be carried out quickly and simply.
European Patent No. 1 815 486 B1 discloses a connecting system between capacitor banks which are connected to an electrical circuit.